Can You Still Feel?
by Snow Whites Poison Kiss
Summary: Kaname messed up somewhere along the line with Zero, leaving him blinded and scarred. But what Kaname doesn't know is that it wasn't him, and that this mistake has left Zero broken and hurt. Now, Kaname has his own kids, is no longer married to a spiteful Yuki, and he wants to fix his mistake. But can he fix what's already beyond repair? Is Zero too far gone?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello, pets! This is a story that was requested by **ben4kevin**, and I loved it too much to say no. But, I still have to get the warnings out of the way (unless you've read my other stories before, than you may skip all this. The only thing you need to know is that this is 30 years in the future).

**Yaoi- **Really, like... fo realz? You don't know what this is? If you do, then you're fine, but if you don't, I now have to tell you: Yaoi is BoyxBoy action/romance. You don't like that some of you may be thinking (though I seriously doubt that if you've found this)? Some of you may be uncomfortable with that? **Leave**. It seriously doesn't require much energy to slide up to the back button and click it.

**-Light- Violence- **Not a lot of violence, but it'll be in this.

**AU- **30 years in the future (to the best of my ability since I try not to think about the future too much), and if that doesn't count as AU then I really don't know what does.

Also, I love reviews ^^. Like every other writer on this site, I adore them. I give them out like crazy as well. Though I can't promise faster updates if I get a yummy amount of reviews since I have two stories going on at the moment I'm slaving over, it may just help me work on this one just as much *hint hint* Please leave a review for this review whore?

And I don't like flames. I don't like seeing them, and I sure don't want to have them. If you find that this story isn't to your liking, don't tell me. I only write for myself. Wait, let me rephrase that: I write for myself, up until the moment I press 'upload'. When I upload it's only for those who enjoy it because that makes me happy. As cliche as it sounds, it's true.

And, again, I can't set an update day for this. I can't say "the third saturday of every month" because I have two other stories, so updates may be far apart, but I won't make you wait longer than two months at a time. If that DOES happen, I apologize immensely right here, right now, and then when I update after a long pause.

Now, read~ Read and review if you like it~

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Kaname lazily watched the annual party unfold before him, taking in everything with a precise and careful eye. Takuma had seemed intent on holding 'vampire-human balls' every year ever since the treaty had been made. Humans would come looking for a 'master', all pureblood vampires were required to come, either to look for a 'slave' or show theirs off, and most aristocrats were required to come to either look for the humans who wanted a master, or just socialize. Really, Kaname had always thought it to be a ridiculous event. The humans who were required to come were always nervous or scared, even the humans that chose to come. They were little lambs wandering around in the midst of wolves.

And then there were the hunters. Only a select few came, mostly respected ones came to make sure things stayed under control, but the older, retired hunters would come to observe. See the 'change in the darker world'.

_It puts a strain on that treaty_, Kaname thought, scanning the area for anyone recognizable. Specifically, his kids, Anci and Alek. Both were in their teens, though Anci was fifteen and Alek was seventeen. Kaname had always thought Anci took after him. She had the same eye color, same hair color, same sharp features.

Alek took after Yuki, something he always seemed to pout about when told. He had a round face, and brown eyes, but something neither he nor Yuki had: dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders in waves. The waviness was certainly a Kuran trait, his father and Rido had had wavier hair than Kaname, but the dark hair was still a mystery.

And then there was Yuki. They had been married for a year before she had had Alek, two years later they divorced. If Kaname could remember correctly, Yuki had only been out of the hospital after having Anci for three months. Though it wasn't her idea, it had been Kaname's idea. He had never seen Yuki as a wife, but always as a sister. When he tried explaining this she had been furious.

And then there was _that _problem-

"Dad!"

Kaname almost jumped as he was jerked out of his thoughts, but instead smiled and turned to see his daughter working through the crowd. Then he frowned.

"Your mother let you wear that?" he asked when she had approached, and when she looked down at the dress her gaze darkened.

"She bought if for me. Please tell me you brought back up," Anci asked, giving him a pained filled look.

She was wearing a thin, blue dress. It fell right to her knees, but was low cut and only had lace keeping the two sides of the "V" together. The back, what glimpse he had had of it, was down to the small of her back, also with the same lace. It was pretty, but Kaname certainly didn't like seeing his fifteen year old daughter wearing it.

"I'm sorry, Anci, but your mother doesn't tell me things anymore," Kaname apologized, reaching out to ruffle her brown hair. At least it was long enough that it covered most of her back.

"Not that she told you anything in the first place?" Anci asked, her voice shaking with restrained laughter.

"Never," Kaname gasped, giving her a small smile. Then he frowned, and scanned the room again. "Where's Alek? He does know the rules, right?" he asked.

He didn't want either of his kids biting a human. He knew Anci wasn't interested, but he didn't know about Alek. And Alek wasn't even close to responsible. It had been hard enough for Kaname to keep-

"He knows the rules, dad," Anci sighed. "But I don't know if he'll listen," she said, leaning against the wall beside Kaname then reaching out to the table beside them and plucked a small cake from it. "He's never talked to me about taking on a pet, but... I don't know, he's a guy," she said, popping the small cake into her mouth. "He knows the rules, but he's tempted to break them."

"Anci, could you help me look for him?" Kaname asked, already pushing himself from the wall.

"Dad," she started, looking at him with concern clear in her eyes. "Not that I'm interested in having a pet, you know that better than anyone else, but why are you so dead set on Alek and I not having one?" she asked. Kaname sighed and gave her a small smile.

"It's more trouble than it's worth. Especially if you catch one that doesn't want it," he replied. "Now, help me find him?" he said, though it came out more as a question. Anci pursed her lips and nodded, wandering off into the crowd.

_Why does Takuma insist on having a mansion? He lives alone! _Kaname wondered as he started off in the opposite direction, nodding politely at the people who moved out of his way.

Soft music was playing over the quiet chatter of people, some people were even dancing, but most just stood in small groups. An occasional vampire would walk up to a human that looked lost, smiling and easing their way into the humans head. Not looking for anything serious though, just a pastime for the rest of the night.

Then there would be the stupid, desperate human, that wouldn't know a thing about who was who, and who not to approach. Pureblood's were to be the one approached, never to be approached. Kaname had had one nasty experience once, but it had never happened again. As he scoped the crowd, looking for his son, or even Takuma, he already knew he was being zoned in one. It was only until after he was out of the crowd that a woman approached him, placing a hand on his arm and smiling.

"Looking for anyone?" she asked, her tone sickly sweet. Kaname could have just walked away, shunned her, but he knew she was the type to persist. He wanted to scare her. He _needed _to scare her.

"I can't say I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for a servant," Kaname said coldly, staring at her just as coldly. The woman was intoxicated. She had come frightened and drank away that fear.

"Mmm, please?" she asked, laughing softly in what she probably thought was flirtatious. Kaname let his eyes glide to one of the hunters along the wall, who met his eyes and nodded.

"Good evening," Kaname muttered before stepping away and returning to what he had been doing originally. The place was huge, and all the rooms on the first floor meant for the party were filled. Kaname had kept himself to staying in the ballroom, standing along the wall and observing lazily, but Alek could be in any one of the rooms. Probably one where he thought Kaname wouldn't find him.

By some stroke of luck, Kaname found the recognizable figure and wavy brown hair when he worked his way over to the other rooms. Alek was still in the ballroom, but it looked like he had been making his way over to a different room. Now he was distracted, talking to two oddly familiar figures. Kaname tilted his head, trying to see past his son to the two people. Not vampires, not humans, so hunters.

_Kaito? _Kaname thought, eyes widening with amazement before he calmed himself down. Why would Kaito talk with his son? Or even a pureblood at that? When he walked up to Alek, Kaito's eyes widened in horror and he shifted ever so slightly to the person beside him, while Alek just nodded in greeting to Kaname.

"Zero...?" Kaname started, his voice soft and almost unheard over the soft music and chatter. The former hunter heard him all the same and froze. His whole body tensing, almost shaking with whatever emotion he was feeling.

His hair was longer. A lot longer. It fell in his eyes, thick and looked as soft as it had looked before. It rested at his shoulders, and his bangs covered his eyes just so. Kaname knew it didn't matter. He knew the reason it was so long and why he was hiding his eyes.

"Kaito... please tell me..." Zero started softly, leaning towards the other hunter. It hardly registered. It had been years since he had last seen Zero, but he didn't look healthy. He was too thin.

"Uh... You know him?" Alek asked, turning to Kaname and pointing to Zero. Kaname nodded, but never took his eyes off of the former hunter. His _mistake_.

He hated how Kaito had leaned down, whispering in Zero's ear. How his hand rested comfortably on Zero's waist. How Zero allowed it.

Kaname never liked his things being touched or used-

_Calm down, Kuran. You gave him up, and he was never yours_, Kaname thought, taking a few deep breaths before he smiled politely at Kaito.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he asked, unable to hide the warning tone in his voice. Kaito flashed him a bright smile, immediately registering that and the connection between how close he was to the silverette. Of course, Kaito had to go against it and stepped closer, his grip on Zero's waist obviously tightening. Zero still hadn't relaxed, but Kaname couldn't blame him.

"It's been a very long time hasn't it?" Kaito agreed, his voice velvety and smug as usual.

"Dad, are you okay?" Alek asked, leaning forward to try and catch his fathers eye. Kaname let his gaze meet Alek's before he turned it back to Zero. It had been so many years, and Zero was blind. Yet he still remembered who he was just by his voice.

"Kaito, can we just go home?" Zero asked softly, his voice cold and hardly audible, turning his head towards the hunter and resting his forehead on his shoulder. Kaname's eyes narrowed at this, wondering what was going on. They couldn't be a... couple could they?

_Home? _Kaname repeated to himself, fighting the urge to tear Zero away from Kaito. _They live together?_

"Zero-"

"Kaname-_sama_, we really don't want to bother someone like you anymore than we must have," Kaito interrupted, tilting his head to the side and smiling at Kaname, staring at him coldly through narrowed eyes.

"Dad, are you really okay?" Alek asked again, but Kaname was too focused on Kaito's hand, which was gripping Zero's as they walked away, guiding him through the crowd. Zero moved with predatory grace, despite the fact that he was blind, surprising Kaname. "You know Zero and Kaito?" he questioned curiously.

"You could say that," Kaname murmured, staring at the silverette's form as it moved away.

_Moved away with _Kaito, Kaname thought, unsure of what flared through him. He couldn't be feeling jealousy. That wasn't possible. He didn't care for Zero... but he didn't like the fact that Kaito was touching something that was still _his_.

"Zero is the reason you are not to claim any pets," Kaname said coldly, arching an eyebrow at his son. Alek just sighed and gave him a flat look.

"Fine, but I want more information later. You didn't look too happy with Kaito," Alek chuckled before turning on his heel and strolling off. Kaname sighed, trying to sort out his feelings. Zero hadn't been the same in the least. Too... quiet. He hadn't yelled or argued like he had before. He had just tensed up. Even cowered behind Kaito at one point.

Zero wasn't _Zero_. Zero was detached. Gone.

_It's not that surprising_, he thought, already finding himself walking towards the front door leading out of the mansion. He had basically ruined Zero. It would be no surprise if the former hunter hated him, but to have no reaction? Kaname didn't like that. He wanted Zero to react to him, not just tense up and practically excuse himself! Especially with Kaito!

He _wanted _Zero. He wanted Zero back.

Kaname chuckled softly as he walked into the chilly night, finding his thoughts and needs to be petty. He was being foolish. Seeing Zero had just been a surprise, and it was just reminding him of the past.

_What's the saying? _Kaname wondered as he unlocked his car. _Everyone wants what they can't have? _All Kaname wanted was what he knew he'd never be able to have. Zero was beyond his reach now. He aways had been. But Kaname refused to give up what belonged to him, especially after seeing said possession in the hands of someone other than himself.

He'd reach Zero this time.

* * *

A/N= Ah~ I hope you liked it **ben4kevin**. I have the first chapter nervousness going on, especially with how I'm supposed to make Kaname :d

Please tell me if you enjoyed it ^^ It may just help me move on to the next chapter faster ;D

Snow Whites Poison Kiss

(P.S. I worked on this most of the day with many distractions, so I have no time to edit it. Hopefully there won't be very many problems, and if by some stroke of luck there aren't any, I will die)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

"Yuki, I know you know Kaien's number," Kaname growled into the phone, pacing his room with unspent energy. He had waited a week, thinking and letting his feelings churn before he had decided to call Kaien and ask about Zero. Unfortunately, the number had been disconnected, and the only one who would know his number now would be Yuki.

Or Yagari... but Kaname had a feeling Yagari wouldn't give anything away. Especially if he knew the reason.

"I'm so very sorry but I don't," Yuki spat in response. She had always been bitter towards him after they had divorced. He knew she would be scowling into the phone, maybe glaring at whatever was in front of her.

"Yuki... please give me Kaien's number," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he fought the rising headache. "It's important."

"Then tell me what it is and I'll decide if it is 'important' or not," Yuki said, her tone sickly sweet.

He couldn't tell her. Kaname couldn't explain to her that for the past week he had been obsessing over Zero. And the fact that it was _Zero _of all people! Kaname could easily push it away as possessiveness. He never liked it when people used his things, even if they were long lost, and Zero was no different.

"Something of importance has been... tainted," Kaname finally replied, glaring at his dresser.

"What has been 'tainted'?" Yuki asked, her tone challenging. Kaname winced then sighed. He should have known Yuki would have asked that.

"Something that... belongs to me," Kaname replied, pausing before he said 'belongs'. Could he really say Zero belonged to him? A vampire-human bond was life long, but Zero didn't feel like his like he had once. And even all those years ago he still didn't feel completely his.

Kaname had always hated that. Zero had never listened to him, but he had always mocked him. Defied him. Kaname had never liked that, but he did respect Zero for it. He was the only vampire that would defy him and challenge him like he did.

"Like what? You have a lot of things that 'belong' to you, but this can't be a new pet of yours, right?" Yuki taunted, the faint shout of Anci carrying through the phone.

"You know I haven't taken anyone, Yuki," Kaname said, surprising himself by the way his voice sounded. Calm and collected, not furious and insulted. "Yuki, just give me his number," he demanded again, growing tired of his ex-wife's little antics.

"Well, you'll have to find Kaien the old fashioned way then now won't you?" she said brightly, then the line was cut. Kaname growled and threw the small phone in a sudden burst of anger, wincing when it bounced off of the bed and hit the wall. The device shattered, plastic, glass, and wires sliding out across the floor.

_She's such a child_, he thought, storming out of his bedroom and down the hallway to his study. As soon as he was in the room, he turned to one of the small moniters and quickly tapped Kaien's name into the machine, pursing his lips as he waited for results.

_No results._

Kaname sighed and punched in the blond's old number, wondering if it would be under file somewhere. The same message came up.

"There's no way Kaien has gone into 'hiding'. Not with grand-kids " Kaname muttered, trying to think of any other name, or number, the man had once had. Kaien had always gone by Kaien Cross, only once had he changed it and it had been for fun. And Kaname was positive Kaien wouldn't remember it. Tilting his head to the side, Kaname typed in one more name that Kaien might have used, smiling lightly at its foolishness. Yet his search had been rewarded, surprising as it was.

_Yagari Toga and Kaien Toga currently reside on Five-Six-Six Emersyn Elle lane, approximately one hour away from Takuma Ichijo._

"Great..." Kaname groaned, pushing away from the monitor and staring out of one of the windows. Zero wasn't really worth it. Takuma lived three hours away, so that meant his information source was four hours away. Four hours may not have seemed like a very long time, but Kaien was with Yagari, meaning it could be very hard to talk to him about Zero. Especially with Yagari around.

Zero was of no importance to him. The only thing the damned hunter had done was defy him and that was many years ago. Kaname had gotten over it, grown to accept it... right? He had kids, he had experienced marriage. All Zero had probably done was get over a fight between them and then run to Kaito for comfort.

Yet as Kaname thought this, he already had his keys in his hand and was staring towards the car. Maybe if he just _knew_ where Zero was, or even how he had been the past few years his curiosity could be satisfied...

*.*.*

"Kaname?" Kaien hissed, eyes wide with surprise.

"Long time no see," Kaname said, regarding the other man lazily. He hadn't changed a bit.

"How did you... Why did you-"

"How? Technology these days. You can find anybody. Why? I need to ask a favor of you," Kaname replied smoothly, staring levelly at Kaien. "But Yagari can't be within earshot," he added softly. The other man's eyes narrowed in suspicion at this, but he nodded anyway.

"He's out at the moment. What do you need me to do?" he asked slowly. Kaname leaned against the doorway, understanding that Kaien wasn't planning on letting him in. At the same time, Kaname did not care to go inside anyway, but he wondered if Kaien really was so far from him now that he wasn't allowed in.

"I need you to tell me about Zero. Where he is as well," he finally said, trying to keep his face blank as the blond's face darkened, surprise and complete suspicion filling his features.

"I can't tell you that. I have no place to, and you have no right to know," Kaien started softly. "I refuse to tell after he's just starting to improve in both his physical and mental health," he added, then a hand flew to his mouth and his groaned. Even the old hunter could realize his mistake.

"Improve?" Kaname repeated, genuinely interested. "His mental and physical health aren't good?"

"Kaname, I think it's best that you go back to forgetting about Zero," Kaien sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Kaien, tell me. I need to know," Kaname protested, hoping his tone would be enough to convince the hunter.

"You _want_ to know, you don't _need _to. There's a difference," Kaien chuckled, eyeing him sternly. "I'll answer one question, but you will not be finding him through me. And you won't be able to find him through your little devices. He's one of the few that are Hidden," he added darkly. Kaname just sighed in frustration.

Hidden was a term for the very few that were 'protected'. They couldn't be found through anything unless you had the direct address to their home. Not even following would get you there, the Hidden were literally protected. Usually this honor went to Pureblood's who were in danger, serious danger, or honored (though the correct term could be 'legendary') hunters, and the hunters were extremely rare. Maybe one or two, not counting Zero and Kaito. How Zero's accident with Kaname got both him _and _Kaito on the Hidden list was beyond him though.

"I'm sure you remember that last fight you and Zero had," Kaien started, waiting until Kaname nodded. "Well... he didn't come out of the hospital... sane, for lack of a better term. He wasn't crazed, far from it, he just... withdrew. He didn't eat unless forced, and even then that was a huge struggle. It got to the point that we could only feed him by sedating him, and when he was too weak he just stopped fighting. The fight was still in him, he just couldn't act on that will.

"His health was poor, and he didn't speak for quite a long time, Kaname. He couldn't live on his own, and I couldn't take care of him, so Kaito stepped in. Zero had been against it, not clearly stating it, but he'd really fight. He'd rage and scream, insisting that he could live alone. Though what fascinated me the most was that the whole time he'd scream your name." Kaien laughed softly as he concluded his explanation, though it was apparent that there was much more.

"Kaien... Zero-"

"It was worse than that little explanation, Kaname. It took quite a few years before he even became weak, and even more after that to convince him to move in with Kaito. What happened in between all the other big events were much smaller events. Well, small to the others, huge to you and I," the blond interrupted. "Now I want my own answer to my own question," he said.

"... What?" Kaname asked after a small hesitation. He couldn't believe that fight had had such a huge effect. They had both ended up in the hospital, though it was true Zero had suffered from more fatal wounds, yet Zero came out... broken?

"Why the sudden interest in Zero? It's been such a long time, and I'm sure you haven't thought about him until now," Kaien questioned.

"I saw him recently," Kaname replied softly, making sure he gave as little away as possible.

"When?" Kaien exclaimed, eyebrows drawn together from amazement and disbelief. "I haven't seen him for years!"

"Takuma's little annual party..." Kaname sighed, trying to brush his hair out of his face. He stared at Kaien flatly, hoping the hunter would know something about it.

"I didn't know anything about that... but Kaito doesn't keep me filled in anymore, so go figure," Kaien snorted with a roll of his eyes and a small toss of his head to get the blond strands out of his face.

"So you don't know if Zero is... content...?" Kaname asked, his voice quiet as he thought.

"Kaname, I'm not telling you where he and Kaito live, but I do know he is getting better," Kaien said shortly, his patience obviously growing thin. "Okay, that may be a stretch. Lets say on a scale from one to ten, ten being the worst, he's still a ten. A ten point nine, but that's still less than he was," Kaien admitted.

"I don't like him being with Kaito," Kaname growled, glaring at one of the bushes. Kaien's eyes widened in surprise, and Kaname realized he hadn't meant to let that slip out.

"Kaname..." Kaien chuckled. "What has gotten into you?" he asked, one eyebrow arching in curiosity.

"Just... please, tell me where he is, Kaien," Kaname breathed, closing his eyes to fight the rising headache.

_Really, the Cross family can be so stubborn_, he thought.

"You need to let the wounds heal," Kaien said softly. "In this case... they may never heal, but-"

"It was a huge misunderstanding, Kaien," Kaname interrupted. "A_ huge_ misunderstanding... we got into a fight, we injured each other. I'll even admit I injured him badly, and that I was the one who took his eyesight, but I didn't cause whatever he's going through now. The mental suffering," he said quietly.

"Kaname-"

"For the last time, Kaien, tell me where he is. Zero is _mine_. Not some pathetic hunter's," Kaname growled, glaring at the startled man. "I won't tolerate my possession being toyed with by someone else. Someone beneath me. Zero is _my mistake_, and_ I_ want to fix it."

"You really are a Pureblood, aren't you?" Kaien laughed, though his voice wavered. "But Zero isn't yours. You were very oblivious to him back then, you still are, and though your blood connection may be there, he is in no way yours anymore."

"Anymore?" Kaname repeated, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. He had just implied... He had just implied something big, and Kaname wanted to know what. Though he knew there would be no direct answer. Kaien just chuckled in response to that.

"You know what, Kaname. I think I'll tell you where Kaito works. He always has Zero with him. Like a _pet_," he said, putting emphasis on 'pet' and making Kaname growl softly. "But that's because Zero cannot be left alone. If you can redeem yourself, which will be impossible, Kaname, you may just get the teeniest tiniest access to Zero's life. In the impossible chance that that does happen, you can have Zero tell you himself."

"What's the address?"

Kaname left immediately after getting the address to Kaito's job, already thinking of a time that would be best to go. He'd need to chose a day Kaito was there, but would just so happen to be out for a while. Kaito could easily ruin things. Though, Kaname knew it couldn't get any worse. Not in the least, and visiting Zero might be a huge mistake and deepen the wounds between them.

But Kaname wanted what was his. He wanted to right his wrong, and he'd be damned if he couldn't at least do that.

A/N= Oh~ Lucky you guys, an update! *le gasp!* How'd you like the Yagari/Kaien side pairing mention? I may bring that into more focus later, not major pairing, just a little side treat ^.^

Oh, and I want to say that although this is in our dear Kaname-kun's point of view, I thought I'd let you know that I'm going to start out from Zero's for the next chapter. 50/50 chance it'll be the whole chapter or just half *shrugs* It depends, since I am known to jump from characters. Though I was told that Kaname would be the major POV, that's what this shall be ^^ So Zero will be a rare little treat that will be used sometimes. (When I find that it'll be easier to start with him and such)

Responses~

**HoldOnAngel- **No mistakes, huh? *HOLYSHITSOMEONEWRITETHISDOWN RIGHTNOW! It'saneffingmiracle* (who can read that?) That's amazing, cuz I was in such a hurry that I just typed it out after brief thought. Didn't even proof read it. And perhaps Kaito/Zero is indeed sadism... but we all know this won't be a permanent thing... will it? *confused for a moment/dark chuckle* I love teasing you people~

**ben4kevin- ***sighs in relief* So glad you like it, and I hope you will continue to be satisfied ^^

**irmina- **Nice username- It has my middle name in it~! *laughs/clears throat* Sorry I couldn't cover all of what you asked in this chapter (I don't think I even covered a little bit of it xD). I need to draw this out of course, but I did hope I shed some light on a few more mysteries *throws mysteries to the already big pile, adding more to it*

**Strawberry Sauce- **Never apologize for asking questions. I LOVE that. Though you'll just torture yourself because I rarely answer questions unless I have no reason to hide them (this is very rare hahaha) ;D And when I do they're very vague answers that give nothing away and make you wonder more :P

**KazeChi- **Don't worry I can't die ^^ Too young, too many story ideas I need to see to (I am about to have FIVE going all at once! What the hell is wrong with me?! lol) And it will all be revealed in due time~

*takes a deep breath* Wow~ Thank you guys so much for the reviews/follows/favorites, may we keep them coming? I LOVE them. And I can honestly say that I was surprised a good chunk of you guys told me not to die because of the no error thing xD Nice to know people read these things and care for me

-They just love you for your stories...-

*narrows eyes/laughs nervously* That other side of my thoughts, huh? Funny ain't it?

Also, before I end this A/N, I want to tell you guys that read my some of my stories that are incomplete, and those of you reading this one, I am updating EVERYTHING on December 25th. I will FORCE myself to get everything done so I can do a little Christmas present thing for you guys, so a chapter will be on Christmas! Or before, or after, depends on where you are :P

Leave me your love? *coughs*aka, reviews favorites, follows, etc ;D*coughs*

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Zero... Hey, Zero!"

Zero sighed and rolled over, tightening his grip on the blanket he had wrapped himself in. Kaito was insistent on bringing him to his job. And he didn't want to get up.

He never wanted to get up.

"Zero, c'mon, get up!" Kaito shouted. Zero flinched when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, almost expecting it to tighten unbearably or strike him.

But that was a past action. Kaito never hit him. No one hit him anymore.

"Get up or my hand stays where it is."

Zero hated being touched. He hated being touched almost as much as Kaname.

Not that he thought about Kaname on a daily basis though.

Slowly, Zero slid from the bed, waiting for the familiar feeling of the cold wooden floor to hit his feet.

"I really shouldn't have taken you to the party... you've been silent ever since then," Kaito sighed. Zero just stood and waited for Kaito's hand to take his own.

It wasn't that he couldn't get around on his own -he could- it just required much more concentration. And concentration was something he had lost. One of the many things he had lost, that is.

His sight was one of them.

"Did he really shake you up that much?" Kaito asked softly. Zero jumped when he felt the brunette's warm hand grasp his colder one and tried to pull away. The grip tightened, refusing to let go, but it did not tug like it once had.

The first time Zero had resisted, Kaito had tried pulling him along. He couldn't describe exactly what he had felt. He could only remember the strongest emotions; anger and blind panic.

Kaito hadn't done it since.

"It was a chance meeting, Zero. It'll never happen again," Kaito tried, his tone reassuring.

"It's not a big deal..." Zero mumbled, finally letting the hunter lead him.

He couldn't shake the feeling that it _was _though...

*.*.*

Zero messed with the strands of hair that had fallen in his face, trying to occupy himself. The building Kaito worked at was boring, to put it nicely. Zero just had to sit in his office all day, fiddling with things around him that his fingers would accidentally brush against.

_I can't be left alone_, he scoffed silently scoffed. Zero honestly didn't understand why that was. There had been a few accidents, but they hadn't been recent.

And it wasn't his fault. It was Kaname's.

~.~.~ _(Kaname's POV)_

Kaname had realized something after he had pulled up to the large building. Something he really should have thought through.

He didn't know how to approach Zero.

Kaname didn't have an excuse. He couldn't just waltz in and say sorry after all these years, and it would probably just make Zero mad. But it was the only excuse he had, and today was the only day that would Kaito would be out of his office for an hour straight.

Sighing, he slid out of the car and into the chilly morning air, his mind still whirling with indecision. Kaname knew he was being irrational. That wanting Zero back was absolutely pointless. But what Kaien had said to him had aroused something in him that demanded he knew about Zero. He wanted to know what he had missed. What problems he had caused.

And then, Kaname would fix them.

"Name?" asked the receptionist in the lobby. Her tone suggested she was annoyed that he had arrived, possibly cutting in on the time she could be fooling around.

Smiling coldly and giving her a fixed, icy stare through his sunglasses that she knew she felt, he replied, "Kaname Kuran."

"O-oh!" the woman exclaimed, her posture and attitude changing in an instant. "Y-you're on the third floor, room Five-A," she stuttered.

"Thank you," Kaname said flatly, already making his way to the elevator.

With every small ding of the elevator his impatience grew. He needed to see Zero. Each ding signaled one less floor between them.

_Maybe that's all it is_, Kaname thought. _Maybe I just want to see him. To see the scar? _

Opening the door to Five-A relieved none of his thoughts.

Zero was sitting in the chair behind the desk, his eyes covered by the heavy silver fringe and his expression completely blank. Kaname could _see _as well as _feel _the silverette's unease by the way he tensed when the door had been opened. He knew Zero had been playing with a pencil, but the way he had completely ceased moving, all muscles locking and tensing, had snapped it.

Curiosity flared within Kaname. That had been a normal reaction for Zero. It was easy to tell that he did that every single time the door opened, and he would continue to do so as well. He hadn't simply tensed and let panic pound through him because Kaname had stepped through the door. Hell, Kaname was positive Zero didn't know he was in the room.

_And now he's probably waiting for Kaito to tell him to "relax, it's just me!", _Kaname thought, his mood suddenly darkening for a moment. The sound of a chair hitting the wall called him back into reality, only to see Zero now standing up with his head own and his hands gripping the desk.

"Kaito isn't here at the moment. Please leave, Kaname," the former hunter murmured.

Kaname wanted to remain silent. He was _amazed _Zero had reacted that way, but he took the demand easily and moved forward to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"No, 'hello, Kuran, how have you been?' We haven't seen each other for quite a while, and that's the only reason I'm here," Kaname said dryly.

He really hadn't meant to say that.

"Don't lie to me," Zero said, still so quietly that Kaname had to strain to hear him.

"I really am here to ask and see how you've been," Kaname said with a shrug of his shoulders. Though the shrug went unseen by the silverette. He frowned when Zero didn't reply. Not a sound, not even a single movement that suggested he had been heard. "Zero, did you hear me?"

Zero flinched when he spoke, right when his name had been said, but other than that he just nodded.

Kaname's frown turned into a scowl.

"It's rather chilling to not see your eyes, Zero," he said, tone bordering a faux cheer. "I would love to see your eyes again," he sighed. Kaname knew this was low. That he shouldn't poke something that was definitely a sore spot for Zero. He just couldn't help it. "Can they still contain emotion? Or has the lavender faded, leaving emotionless little holes?"

Zero's jaw clenched at that and his shoulders shook as he held back his anger.

_So the bond is still as strong as before_, Kaname realized as Zero's emotions rushed into him.

"Please leave," the silverette said, though his voice didn't match his emotions in the least. "You don't want to know anything about me you just want to make everything worse," he muttered.

_Now _Kaname was at a loss for words. Zero had said so little, and it had been expected, but it still amazed him.

"I want you to leave," the former hunter repeated, his voice shaking and his head lowered. One hand was on the side of his neck, now covering the intricate mark (which Kaname had honestly forgotten about). "I hate you."

~.~.~ _(Zero's POV)_

_Kaname left, relax_, Zero told himself over and over again. His nails were digging into the mark on his neck, small wisps of pain shooting from each point. _He's gone! _he thought, heavily falling back into the chair. _It's the mark! That's why he's back! _

Zero's fingers moved, clawing at the skin which tore and broke too easily. His breathing came quickly, and he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs.

It was too much!

_He has to leave me alone if it goes away_, Zero reasoned as his nails dug deeper, small trails of blood warming the skin in fell on. The door opened again and he whimpered, fearing that Kaname had come back. He couldn't _know _if it was Kaname or not though until it was too late, though. Whether his eyes were opened or closed, it looked all the same.

Just a sea of black. The only color he could see were colors from his memories.

And all of his memories involved the one man he hated the most.

"Zero, I- Zero?"

_Kaito... _

"Zero, stop! Kaito hissed. His voice was closer, and soon enough a cold hand wrapped around his wrist and pried it away from his bloodied neck.

_Too much..._

"Get off!" he screamed, struggling when Kaito's arms wrapped around him. The hunter had grabbed both of his wrists and pinned his arms behind him in the process.

"Kaien told me what to do when you started acting like this, so I won't. I just never thought I'd have to do it," he grunted, yelping when Zero bit his shoulders, fangs slicing through the fabric of his shirt and penetrating the skin. He didn't take the small amount of blood that poured out, he jerked away with horror pounding through him.

"Get off of me!" Zero yelled again, but his voice was muffled as he had buried his face in Kaien's shoulder. He had given up on struggling, his body finally falling into a shuddering, numb, nothing.

It was _too much_.

~.~.~ _(Kaname's POV) _

Kaname kept his eyes trained on the road in front of him, Zero's words echoing throughout his head as he drove to Yuki's.

_"I hate you." _

He wasn't surprised. Zero probably had a million reasons to hate him, but the words hurt a lot more than he had thought they would.

_It's because he said them with so little emotion... _Kaname thought, resorting to the easiest excuse.

He needed to keep his mind off of it, or at least enhance his mood. There was no way he'd be able to properly watch Anci and Alek with doing so.

Kaname allowed himself a moment to calm his emotions when he pulled up to Yuki's house. He saw no easy way to deal with her, and wanted nothing more than to avoid her by honking the horn to let his kids know he was there.

_She won't let me get away that easily. Meeting Zero made me an hour late_, Kaname thought, already walking up the driveway to the front door of his ex-wife's home.

"You're late, Kaname," Yuki snapped, her small frame already appearing at the door.

"Good evening to you, too, Yuki," Kaname said, looking over her shoulder into the large house to see if his kids were anywhere.

"Why are you so late?" she questioned.

"I got caught up. Besides it's not like you have anywhere else to be," he replied flatly.

"With what? What could be _so _important that you forgot about your own kids?" Yuki asked, tone dark. Kaname gave her a smile that matched her voice, for once letting his emotions seep into his actions.

"You could say I went to visit an old flame," he whispered, red eyes glittering in amusement as her expression changed from one of anger to one of pure rage with hints of jealousy.

"Stop teasing her, Dad," Alek said, making Yuki jump in surprise and Kaname straighten with a sigh. "Though it would be nice to know who this 'old flame' is..." he trailed of suggestively, one thin, dark, eyebrow rising.

He had to have gotten the inquisitive streak from Yuki...

"Oh~ Is it that one guy I was talking to at the party?" Alek asked eagerly. "The one with the silver hair? Oh, what was his name~? Zero? The energy between you guys was _crazy_," he chuckled.

The look Yuki gave him suggested what she wanted to do to Kaname. In great detail.

"You saw Zero?" Yuki asked him, her voice only coming out as a hoarse whisper. "And you didn't tell me?" she shouted. "I haven't seen him since the day he left the hospital! Kaien never told me _anything_ about him!"

"Mom?" Anci started, coming up beside he with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"I did see Zero, but _you _are the one jumping to conclusions," Kaname started, staring coldly at Alek.

When he had divorced Yuki, Alek had been around three years old and _very _aware for his age. Anci had been only a few months old, so she hadn't been around very long. Kaname had come to the conclusion that the divorce was the reason his relationship with Alek was very... unstable.

"How was he?" Yuki asked, desperation clear in her voice and on her face. Kaname winced when her hand darted out and gripped his forearm tightly.

"He was just fine," Kaname replied dryly, shaking her off and turning around. His focus was already shifting back to Zero, worry now the main emotion.

_I should have killed Sara when I had the chance_, he thought as he opened the car door. Anci was in the back seat already, looking very unhappy about it, but Alek stayed behind. Kaname watched as he talked to Yuki, then sighed when he came running, hopping into the front seat. _Looks like Yuki has made the the 'mole' this week_.

That was definitely going to make seeing Zero again difficult.

"Who is Zero anyway?" Anci finally asked, breaking the tense silence.

"The reason Dad doesn't want us to have a pet," Alek mocked, repeating what Kaname had told him the night of the party.

"But isn't Zero a hunter..." Anci mumbled. She gasped when Kaname opened his mouth to explain. "Your old pet was a hunter?" she exclaimed.

"They weren't called 'pets' then..." he muttered, trying to shift her attention.

"Times have changed," Alek snickered.

"No, he's not 'mine', Anci. He never was," Kaname growled. A knowing smile played on his son's lips which set off a small, uncomfortable roll in his stomach.

"That's who you were 'caught up with'!" Alec explained, then turned around to face his sister, continuing before Kaname could even speak. "You should have _seen _how Zero reacted when Dad appeared!" Turning back to Kaname, he chuckled. "You did something to him didn't you? Something really bad?"

"Alek..." Anci cut in nervously.

"What'd you do? Mom seemed to like him, did you steal her from him? Or," he paused, grinning darkly, "did you leave him for her?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Aleksander, but neither of those things happened. This discussion is over," Kaname snapped, hating the wince that Alek went through as his full name was said. He hated the relationship between them, but it was like what had happened when he had taunted Zero about his eyes.

Slowly, his mind returned to Zero. He couldn't keep his mind off of the former hunter. But now, he wasn't trying to figure out what was wrong with Zero. He wanted to figure out where he went wrong.

_It seems as if I'll have to pay Takuma a visit_.

* * *

A/N- Happy holidays!

And I am very sorry for this poor chapter and late update. I honestly thought the chapter would reach 4000 (it sure as hell felt like it when I typed this bitch out *pouts*) but it is only 2,600 o.O I want to also apologize for any mistakes (I KNOW they have got to be in this) because it is late and I'm running behind on updates (I have two more to type out then a extra chapter for another story so I just don't have time to proofread anything). Hopefully it won't be anything too awful.

And now to the responses~

**irmina- **I can say that no, Zero is not tied to Kaito. It's more of a~ guardian type. For reasons that will not be said, but are probably obvious, Zero can't be alone, and I believe Kaien said he couldn't watch Zero anymore, so he was 'given' to Kaito. And no Kaname will not be getting his- I mean, THE little silver haired beauty back easily

**HoldOnAngel- **Do I have a story that doesn't have sadism as it's base? Um~ YES! Yes I do! My Hetalia one! That ones short and fluffy~ (And I despise it :D Stupid friends tellin' me to do fics for 'em *purses lips*) And I do not know if there will be make-up sex... I mean, any sex in this would inevitably be make-up since they had that huge fight that you know nothing about at the moment and an apology is in order...

**lili974WOLF- **... I understood that o.O FRENCH CLASS IS ACTUALLY PAYING OFF! *squeals* (Keep in mind Im only in French 1 so I dont know much! xD) And I'm very glad that you love this!

**CaPiTaLStoRieS- **Why Yuki and Kaname divorced? I stated it in the first chapter, but I shall refresh your memory ^^ Kaname only saw Yuki as a sister, nothing more nothing less, and couldn't stand being what they were and lost interest majorly. So he filed for divorce and it was done. (He was the one who proposed it). And right now, no there isn't love in Kaname's reasoning, because he doesn't acknowledge that. He's interpreting feelings as possession BECAUSE of his ego, but *wiggles* he's up for a rude awakening when that ego finally dies down a little~

I will try my hardest to update before the end of next month!

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4  
_

"Hey, Dad, what happened to your phone?" Alek asked, gesturing to the pieces Kaname had gotten from his room and momentarily set on the kitchen table.

He could have answered his son with the classic, yet true, 'your mother', which is what Alek wanted, but he took the safer route. No need to get him offended and worked up so early in the morning.

"It's what happens to a phone when you drop it from the top of the stairs," Kaname replied flatly, taking a sip of the reheated blood he had put in a mug, then frowning in distaste. He was one to think blood was better when taken straight from the vein. The taste any other way was metallic and tangy.

"Is that really what happened? I think it'd be fair to say that you got a little upset after your talk with Mom," he shrugged. Kaname just ignored his sons antics, only sparing a sigh and a sideways glace. It seemed practical that he would have overheard that.

"Do you think you could watch Anci today?" he asked after a few moments.

"She's fifteen, I think she can watch herself," Alek shrugged. "Why?"

"She's fifteen and needs to be supervised by a _responsible adult_," Kaname countered sternly. "I'm meeting with Takuma today so I won't be back until around six or seven o'clock. Eight at the very latest," he added.

Kaname had made plans to meet with Takuma the night before. He had decided his frustration towards Zero was being 'neglected' and found himself wanting to talk to his old friend. He put one and one together and ended up calling Takuma, asking for his advise.

"Sure it's not that Zero guy?" Alek snickered, eyes gleaming with mirth. Kaname just smiled pointedly and dumped his mug out in the sink before walking towards the kitchen door.

"No parties while I'm gone," he warned the brunette sarcastically. "And make sure to tell Anci who I'm with this time," Kaname added darkly, turning and narrowing his eyes at his son. "We don't need another event happening like the last one..."

"Understood~" Alek purred with a roll of his eyes.

As Kaname searched for his coat and keys, the sudden truth of Zero's words during one of their last few fights unexpectedly hit. Though he hated to admit it, Zero had been pretty much right that day.

_Maybe I really did mess up with Yuki..._

X.x.X

_"You're so oblivious, Kuran!" Zero exclaimed, his face flushed with anger._

_"I'd love to know you reasoning for that," Kaname growled, glaring at the furious silverette._

_"Maybe because you're marrying Yuki based on the thought she'll stop acting like your loyal dog!" Zero shouted, hands clenching into fists. His eyes blazed with restrained fury and something else before he continued. "You want her to develop a backbone because the one person who doesn't listen to you, me, is leaving, and you don't want to lose that thrill," he hissed, but Kaname kept his mouth shut as he knew Zero was far from done. "Yuki isn't me, Kuran. She's only going to bend to your will even more! The only way she'll toughen up enough to defy you is when you get divorced, and even then you won't be satisfied."_

_Kaname narrowed his eyes, beyond furious at that point, and snapped, "Don't think you have such a high place in my eyes, Zero. You're more on the level of the dirt I walk on."_

_Zero growled at this then lunged at him, sharp teeth bared. Kaname dodged the younger vampire, easily catching his wrist and twisting his arm behind his back. He was clumsy that day, never did he get caught so easily..._

_"You're not even a match for me as you are now," he hissed in his ear. "Consumed with rage and jealousy... It makes you clumsy and weak," Kaname snickered, applying more pressure to his grip on Zero's arm. He felt the silverette's body tense for a moment against his, and could hear him grit his teeth against the pain-_

X.x.X

Kaname gasped, head pounding as he was forced out of the memory. He could never get farther than that. Kaname knew Zero had said something afterwards, something important, but he could never remember exactly what and didn't have the faintest idea. What was worse was that everything after that eventful memory... he didn't remember. Their very last fight, the one that ruined everything, was even fuzzy.

He really needed to talk to Takuma.

*.*.*

It had only taken an hour to get to the small cafe he and Takuma had decided to meet at. Kaname had only been once, but Takuma had assured him they wouldn't be interrupted there. Walking into the building, he could see why.

There were only six people in the cafe, and every one of them was human.

_I would think Takuma would be here already_, Kaname thought, fingers already working on his coat buttons as he walked towards one of the back tables.

It really was a rather small cafe. '_Warm and cozy_' some might say. Along one wall there was a case filled with pastries, and on the other there were decently sized windows. The rest of the area was filled with tables.

Kaname stopped inspecting the cafe as he was growing increasingly impatient, especially when he noticed the attention he was getting.

Now that everyone knew about _everything_, positions and statuses had been moved around, and humans were required to know all Purebloods names, how they looked, and some of the older Aristocrats were thrown in with them. Kaname hadn't agreed to that when it had first been proposed, but a lot of Hunters could overrule his opinion when it came to this, so that's exactly what they did. Their main reason being; Humans need awareness and there is no better way to go about it then to tell them. Awareness was needed because, at the time, there had been a major increase of Level Es' for some reason, they still wondered about that, and it was becoming increasingly risky for humans. So some were trained, some weren't, and hunters were on duty most of the time.

"Kaname-sama?"

Kaname blinked and looked up to see Takuma taking the seat in front of him, looking at him curiously.

"Sorry I'm late, Shiki was being a little troublesome this morning," the blond sighed apologetically.

"It's fine, and _please _drop the formalities," Kaname said, giving Takuma a small smile.

"Easily done," Takuma complied with a wave of his hand. "How are Yuki and the kids?" he asked conversationally, eyes flicking over to the waitress. The simple look was immediately noticed and she made her way over.

"Yuki is... the same, and the kids are... growing," Kaname replied slowly, thinking over his words carefully.

"I take it that means Aleksander is getting worse and Anci is beginning to take an interest in boys? I'll have to come visit sometime, I didn't get to see them at the last event..." Takuma said with a smirk, then asked the waitress for a coffee when she made it to them, arching a blond eyebrow at Kaname as if asking if he wanted something. He turned down the silent offer and waited for the girl to walk off before responding.

"You could say that," he started, frowning when he thought about Anci and then boys. And then put Anci and boys together. "But that isn't what I called you to talk about."

"I figured," the blond sighed, pushing his chair back slightly to cross his legs. "If I had to guess-" he paused when the waitress returned with his coffee, "I would say it's because of Zero..."

Really, Kaname could get nothing by Takuma anymore.

"Ah~ How did you know?" Kaname breathed, giving him a forced smile.

Takuma shrugged and met his gaze evenly, "I thought it would only be suiting that I get a call from you a week or so after the 'ball'. The one I invited Zero to..." Kaname narrowed his eyes, recognizing his friend's mischievous tone.

"And you knew I would be there?" he hissed, anger starting to weave through him.

"Kaname, hear me out," Takuma pleaded, leaning forward suddenly, clearly distressed. "There are things going on with Zero-"

"Thins that everyone but myself seem to know but refuse to tell me."

"-things that Kaien and Kaito don't understand even more so than the usual behavior," the younger vampire continued, ignoring the interruption. "Apparently it's new."

"But this has nothing to do with me so why shove him back into my life?" Kaname asked exasperated.

He thought he had made it clear that he and Zero would no longer be apart of each other. And after the hospital trip, Zero had made it crystal clear.

"Well, they think he's dying, Kaname, both mentally and physically deteriorating," Takuma started softly, almost cautiously. "He hasn't feed in weeks apparently, and when he does it's not the kind of blood he needs. A Pureblood's blood is what he needs, but he's just getting donations from hospitals," he explained. "He's been living off of donated human blood for the past thirty some odd years."

Something shut off then. Kaname didn't know exactly what, but he felt it.

Clearing his throat, he managed, "And...?"

"_And_?" Takuma exclaimed, green eyes wide. "You're the only one who can help!"

"If he needs a Pureblood, any Pureblood would do," Kaname countered dismissively. He needed to forget about the Hunter and if this was the way it went...

_No... No, that's wrong... _he thought.

"Not any Pureblood will do, we already tried, and that went horribly," Takuma growled, then sighed in an effort to calm down. "Any _Kuran _will do, and I can think of only one other Kuran that would be very willing."

Yuki was out of the question, she just couldn't handle how rough Zero was when he fed. And Anci would have no interest in it, maybe even have the same feelings as her mother if she did try it. But Alek?

He would jump at the chance and cling to it.

"He wouldn't agree to this..." Kaname finally sighed, hoping to deter his old friend from even asking.

"Kaien and Kaito already talked him into it. Zero meets you twice a week, and Alek twice a week until he decides who-"

"What? When was all this decided and why do I not have any say in it?" Kaname interrupted softly. "_Alek_?"

"Zero wanted a second option when we finally got him to give in," Takuma replied, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "Your days are Monday's and Friday's, while Kaien decides what days to give Alek so that Zero can have at least some time to calm down."

"Takuma-"

"Just let it play out, Kaname. Zero could die if this doesn't go smoothly."

"That would ultimately be Sara's fault then," Kaname sighed, mostly to himself, and ignoring the blond's confused expression as he stood up and slid his coat on. Takuma did the same, giving him a pointed glare before smiling. "This Friday then?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama. And I'm sure this will help sort out your thoughts..." Takuma answered politely, yet rather slyly.

"Nothing get's by you anymore, huh, Takuma?" Kaname chuckled, shaking his head as he walked towards the cafe door.

Yet everything seemed to be getting by him recently...

* * *

A/N- AHHH I updated :3 Thank you all for being patient, and I apologize for the short chapter, longer one next time? No? Yes? Maybe? No, YES!

Responses:

**HoldOnAngel- **Ah~ If you are looking for some makeup sex in the next few chapters, you are sadly mistaken, mon amie~ You'll have to wait a while ;3

**CaPiTalStorIeS- **Well, Kaname is conflicted at the moment, so I'm trying to make his thoughts as conflicting and contradictory as possible ^^ And I hope this chapter revealed that it wasn't _just _because of fighting with Zero that he went to Yuki. And no, Kaname doesn't have any love in his reasoning right now. And, as mentioned, Kaname proposed the divorce shortly after Anci's birth (I don't know if I mentioned how long they were married yet, if I did I need to revise it, but I decided on 'They were married for 14 years before the divorce' (Which I guess I'll reveal soon, not that it's a secret though)) because he couldn't see her as a wife. But I wouldn't say that Alek hates Kaname, it's more of him being upset about the divorce.

**careyyhap- **Oh~ Trust me, he's gonna suffer x3

**Elune- **Well, they've been divorced for about... *does the math on a whim* Um... Anci's fifteen... Okay, um, fourteen years. Fourteen years they've been divorced ^^

I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so much ^^ I also find it funny how a large amount of you, that I know of, keep thinking Kaname is running to Yuki because they just got divorced. I made it so they divorced about a year after Anci was born, she's fifteen, so it's been 14 years since the divorce.

I hope you liked this short little chapter, I will do my best on the next one! I can't promise an update day though, still very busy with school and other fics, but I'll try to make it soon ^^ No more than a month and a half at the latest.


End file.
